Various automobiles, typically, SUVs and CUVs, include an open rear cargo area that can be covered using a tonneau cover that engages positions of the interior of the vehicle. A tonneau cover typically covers a portion of the rear cargo area when not in use. Tonneau covers can also be used to substantially secure various lightweight items within the rear cargo area under the tonneau covers such that these lighter weight items are kept within the rear cargo area. Typically, the tonneau cover is an aesthetic member meant to conceal portions of the rear cargo area. Conventional tonneau covers are unable to accommodate the adjustability and plurality of configurations covered by current automobiles and typically do not extend functionality to a vehicle with these varying seating configurations.